


Confusion

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cas meeting Misha, Confused Castiel, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confusion is definitely the right word for Cas, when he opens his eyes and sees … himself?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Confusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159485) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> If you find mistakes, please let me know, I'll correct them and/or learn from it.  
> I hope someone likes it.

When Cas opened his eyes again he was standing in front of … himself? This was- he hadn't expected it. And it seemed like the other Cas hadn't expected it himself, but suddenly he (the other he) started grinning and laughed.  
“Huh. Kind of funny, I bet you're in a parallel universe now. Would fit to the show. Probably I'm not even real.”, he started talking without interruption. “So how are you Cas? Got the control over your love to Dean?”  
“W-what? Who are you? Why-”  
“Oh, sorry, I forgot. You aren't this familiar with those kind of things, right? Well, my name's Misha Collins, and I'm the one that acted Castiel in the show.” Well, now he was sure that this wasn't himself.  
“Show?”  
“Supernatural.” Misha shrugged. “Never mind, isn't this important.” He grinned at Castiel. “Now what do you want to do now? Know how to go back? No? Great, that means we have a lot of time to do something together.”  
And even though Cas didn't exactly know why, he definitely didn't like that idea.


End file.
